This study aims to determine whether the sensitivity of GH secretory mechanisms to IGF-I negative feedback differs in young and older adults, and, using pyridostigmine ( a drug thought to inhibit somatostatin secretion), whether stimulation of somatostatin is involved in this negative feedback effect of IGF-I. COMPUTER ONLY.